I just may like you
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: My first Fanfic! Kristoff and October love story! No flames. Dont like dont read! Enjoy. R&R? I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY LITTLE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first FanFic. I really hope you'll like it. Read & Review, pretty please?**

**October POV.**

I walked down the street listen to The Cure's "Love Cats" on my Ipod. The sun was going down fast and I was taking my time to get home since I didn't have much homework. The air was so fresh and everything was calm, it was so easy to think about my fight with Kristoff that happened today.

My fight with Kristoff.

I felt bad for yelling at him but he needs to calm down. He seems to think I have a thing with Vlad. Why? I do not know. But it got me really mad, Vlad is just a friend. A really good friend, but still a friend. Anyway, he didn't believe me and got even more mad and I yelled at him, calling an "idiot". The anger totally left him and he was just hurt and left. I didn't mean to yell, I was just mad. Everyone has a right to get mad sometimes. Right?

I sighed loudly, stopped walking and stared at the ground. Kristoff is such a nice guy (once you get to know him), he is just like a teddy bear. Once in 8th grade, we watched "Child's Play" and he held me the whole time I was covering my eyes, tell me it was just a movie, it wasn't real and he would protect me. He has always been like that to me.

He is sweet and even if he was jealous, he-Wait! He was jealous! Not so much mad but jealous. Its kinda hot. But why is he jealous of Vlad? I looked back over the years I known Kristoff and sighed I knew why. Kristoff liked me just as much as I liked him. I liked him a lot just never showed it-

"Why are you standing out here? Why aren't you home, yet?" I spun around to see Kristoff standing behind me with an arched eyebrow. He was using his 'Im so bored' voice and not his mad one so that's good.

"Hey…listen, Im sorry for yelling at you, forgive me?" I asked.

He closed the distance between us and leaned down and brushed his lips with mine. I gasped , eyes wide. Then crushed my lips with his.

**Sorry if characters are OOC. **

**No flames, please!**

**Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read & Review Please? Don't like, don't read! I sadly don't own any characters but I wish I did! *Hugs imaginary Kristoff* **

**October POV**

I wrapped my arms around Kristoff's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We both pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Kristoff put his forehead on mine and smiled.

"So" I said "I guess that means you forgive me?"

"Yep... I _guess_ I got upset over nothing. I'm…_sorry._" Kristoff wasn't use to saying sorry. I smiled.

" I'm sorry too, you aren't an idiot. But you shouldn't have been jealous, Vlad and I are only friends."

He pulled back and looked at me like I had just punched him in the face. "Jealous? Me? No way." I laughed out loud.

"You were jealous. Because if you weren't you wouldn't have gotten so mad. You would have just shrugged or sighed…or do both." I smiled evilly at him. "You cant hide it from me."

He blushed and looked away, which was so cute. Kristoff's main emotion was grumpy, so when he showed other emotion it was a real treat. I hugged him tight and said "Its ok to be jealous sometimes. You're kinda cute when you're jealous." I kissed his cheek and he looked back at me.

"I'm cute, huh?" He asked smugly.

"Yes, you are, _Kristy_." His right eye twitched at the nickname. "You are so cute."

"Well, I am glad you think I'm cute because I think you are beautiful, October."

Beautiful, I didn't think I was beautiful. Pretty, yeah but not beautiful. "Don't lie, Kristoff. I'm not beautiful. I-"

I was cut off back his lips. He gave me the most passionate kiss, I have ever had (not that I have had many but still). Even those romantic TV kisses didn't compare to this. When he ended the kiss, I was bouncing up and down like a 10 year old girl at a Justin Bieber smiled at my reaction.

"Yes, October, you are beautiful." He gave me another kiss, but softer. " _So beautiful."_ He whispered.

_Flash!_

The moment was ruined by a flash of light. Kristoff and I turned to see- _Eddie Poe? _He had taken a picture of the kiss. Why?

"What the hell?" Kristoff growled at Eddie_._

Eddie smiled_. "Would either of you like to know something about Vladimir Tod?" _


	3. Chapter 3

5 reviews, that's pretty good, right? None of them are bad so I think so! Sorry I didn't upload chapter 3 sooner but its Christmas time! Forgive me? I hope you like this chapter. R&R please!

October POV

**Kristoff took a step near Eddie and growled. "No, you little pest. I want you to get ran over by a freaking bus. Why did you take a picture of us?"**

**Eddie flinched at Kristoff's tone, losing his smugness. "A-are y-you sure you don't want to know about Vladimir Tod?"**

**I sighed. It figured the best moment in my life would be ruined by a crazy guy. "Eddie." I said. "What are you talking about? Why did you take a picture of us?"**

**Eddie looked at me and smiled again. "Vladimir Tod has a big secret, I think you would just **_**love**_** to know about. And the reason why I took a picture of you is, you are close friends with Vlad. I want to keep an eye on his friends."**

**I was losing my patience. Kristoff on the other hand, had already lost his. He glared so hard at Eddie, I was surprised Eddie didn't drop dead. "Get lost, you little freak. Or I will break your nose."**

**Eddie squeaked. "Vladimir Tod is a **_**vampire**_**! He bit your friend Snow! He will bite you next. I have pictures of him!"**

**Kristoff just stared at Eddie. I was mad. Eddie took pictures of Vlad. Like a stalker!**

"**You take pictures of him?" I asked. "Like when he is naked or something? That is so gross!"**

**Eddie gasped "No! I'm not like that! And didn't you hear me? Vlad's a freaking vampire!"**

**Kristoff laughed. "Your crazy, aren't you? Vampires are not real, little boy. Now run along before your mommy gets worried about you."**

**Eddie looked close to tears. "You don't believe me? Don't you think there is something weird about him? I bet she knows what he is since she likes him so much! I bet she has let him bite her!" **

**Kristoff was on Eddie in a flash, punching Eddie in the nose. Hard. I yelped and ran over to them and tried to pull Kristoff off Eddie. "Kristoff! Get off of him. Good Lord, stop hitting him, he is **_**unconscious**_**!" After one more punch Kristoff got off Eddie and threw his camera on the ground and stomped on it. I looked at Kristoff and rose an eyebrow. **

"**What?" He asked as if nothing had just happened.**

"**You hit Eddie like 6 times. His nose if broken, he may have a black eye." I didn't know about the black eye for sure, but I knew Eddies nose was broken, cause it was bloody and crushed up. But I wasn't mad. Eddie deserved it, for pissing off Kristoff and taking pictures of Vlad. **

**Kristoff wrapped his arms around me and picked up where we left off with an award winning kiss, I let his tongue slip in and explore. The kiss ended when we ran out of air and Kristoff said "Come on lets get you home, babe."**

**Without a look at Eddie, Kristoff walked me home. When we got there, we kissed one more time and said good night and I went inside, to go to my room. **

**Hope you liked it. END!**


End file.
